


Seduction

by AutobotClone55



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Seduction, Love, Romance, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, she doesn’t know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotClone55/pseuds/AutobotClone55
Summary: Carol Danvers. The one and only had been given a vacation and needed some action and so she never expected this one night stand to turn into something more
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Tracy Stevenson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got like 5 chapters for this story already

Carol Danvers needed to blow off some steam. Everyone knew this so they gave her the night off. And with that Carol had decided to go get herself laid. She walked into a club with dashing lights and bodies moving across the dance floor. The first thing she needed was a drink. She walked up to the bartender and asked for a beer. He nodded and Carol turned around and looked for someone that was worthy of spending the night with her. Truth was that she hadn’t dated anyone in a while. Then again when you're out saving the universe you don’t get much time to herself. She shuffled her hair backward with her hand and turned for her beer. The thing is that she wanted a challenge. Someone that she needed to work for. And she might’ve found the lucky gal. Across the hall, she had spotted a young blonde dancing with her friends. She looks to be in her early twenties maybe even 19. The truth was that she wanted her. The girl was beautiful and if looks could kill than Carol would be dead in the water. Her skin was tan and the way the light reflected her was just amazing. There's no way this girl doesn’t have a boy or girl. So Carol’s gonna have to work extra hard for this one. She sees the girl come over to the bar and Carol walks over to meet her. The girl starts to open her mouth but Carol cuts her off.

“Hey I would like to buy her a drink,” Carol says. At first, the girl didn’t suspect anything. Just a girl being nice.

“Thank you,” She says. Carol smiles.

“Anything for a pretty lady” She replies smoothly. Carol feels like she has this girl right where she wants her. Carol checks out the pretty lady from head to tow. She bites her lip in amazement. The two wait patiently until Carol finally says.

“You know you have pretty nice legs,” She says. 

“Thank you,” The girl says.

“They’d look even better if they were on my shoulders,” Carol says seductively. She gets up close and softly swipes her hand against the girls. And immediately the girl figured out what was going on.

“Oh, I’m sorry but I have a boyfriend,” She says nervously.

“Also I’m not a lesbian,” She says.

“That’s a shame because I think we could have something special,” Carol says. 

“Say how old are you,” Carol asks. 

“Um, I’m 19,” She says. 

“So you're in college right,” Carol asks. Jeez, what was taking this guy so long?  
“Yeah” She replies.

“And have you thought about experimenting with girls at all” Carol asks. It has crossed this girl’s mind a couple of times

“Sometimes but not often” 

“Than who better to experiment with than someone who has the experience,” Carol says. This is where she starts to get flustered. This woman does have a point but she still has a point.

“You have a point” The girl starts.

“I’m sensing a but here,” Carol says.

“But I still have a boyfriend,” The girl says.

“Believe me, when I’m done you won’t even be thinking about him at all” Carol replies confidently. This girl was confident she’ll give her that.

“Listen it’s just one night, if you hate it than we can pretend it never happened” Carol starts. Then she gets up close to the car.

“But if you love it then we’ll see where we go from their” Carol whispers seductively in her ear. Carol gets up and leaves a napkin with instructions for her to follow if she comes with her. That last sentence gave her the chills and gave her goosebumps all across her body. She had thought about and eventually said F it. Carol was waiting outside with her black and silver Audi. She figured she would wait 5 minutes and if not than her loss. And truth be told hot blonde came out. 

“So I guess you accepted my offer,” Carol says. The girl nods.

“Good, now get in,” Carol says. She walks to the other side and gets in. She backed up and floored it home. The ride was a silent one with them only exchanging names. Turns out that this girl’s name was Tracy. 

Carol had finally reached home and parked her Audi in the garage. She had been leaving in an apartment complex courtesy of Stark industries. The two had gotten out. Carol reaches for Tracy’s hand and they held each other’s hand until they reached Carol’s apartment. Carol was dying to get her hands over this girl. And as soon as she entered she almost did. But she realized that this girl was nervous. Carol guided her to the bedroom and she brought Tracy up close so that their faces were inches apart from each other.

“Can I kiss you” Carol whispers. Tracy nods.

“I need to hear you say it,” Carol says. So Tracy replies with a yes. Carol plants her lips on Tracys. She plants her hands on Tracy’s hips and lifts her.

“Woah, you are strong” Tracy yelps out. Tracy leans her head to Kiss Carol. The two fight for dominance and Carol wins instantly. She slips her tongue in the young girl’s mouth. They stay like that for a couple of seconds until Carol throws Tracy on her bed. Tracy lies completely flat on the bed. Carol hovers over her and latches onto her lips again. Carol takes off her jacket and throws it somewhere. Eventually, Carol attacks Tracy’s neck sucking and planting kisses all over the girl. This is an all-new experience for Tracy. Sure the whole girl thing is too but Carol’s hitting all the right spots at all the right moments.

“Oh yeah,” Tracy whispers out. Carol knew now that she had this girl in the bag now. 

“Babe, you have too many clothes on” Carol whispers. She brings up Tracy so she can take off her top. They kiss and Tracy throws her top somewhere. Leaving her with a bra. Carol kisses her neck as she takes off the girl’s bra and begins to go down again. She plants kisses until she reaches the girl’s breasts. She immediately latches on to the girl’s left while playing with the right. Tracy’s breasts were a perfect size and Carol knew this and she didn’t waste a second on these bad boys. She attacked all around the middle and anywhere Carol could think of. And she did the same with the right. When she was done, Carol went lower and noticed Tracy’s abs. Clearly the girl was fit and in shape. She kissed and licked all on Tracy’s body until She finally reached the main coarse.

“Why’d you stop,” Tracy asked tiredly. For her, this was the best sex of her life and the night had just begun.

“Well I’m all about consent, so”

“Yes please now go,” Tracy said impatiently. 

“Yes Ma’am,” Carol said sarcastically. She started taking off the girl’s jeans and threw them somewhere. Next was the panties and finally, she was alone with the crown girl. But first, she decided to tease the girl for her impatience before. So She Decided to go up the girl’s thighs and plant kisses and licks all around her. For Tracy, it felt like she was on fire. Her pussy was dripping wet and it needed to be touched like now. Carol started to massage the girl’s thighs. Whether it was upper-lower in or out. 

“Carol please” Tracy pleads.

“Please what,” Carol asks teasingly.

“COULD YOU PLEASE FUCK ME” Tracy shouts. And with that Carol dives in the dripping wet pussy. She licks and licks and licks. Than she takes her mouth out and adds a couple of fingers. Tracy was having the time of her life. When she was with her boyfriend she never got fucked like this. Like someone actually cared for her. Carol fingered and fingered. She increased the pace. Tracy grabbed her tits in pleasure and squeezed them tight. Carol fingered until Tracy felt like she was about to burst. Eventually, she did and she cummed all over Carol’s fingers.

“Sorry,” Tracy says tiredly. Carol licks her fingers in delight and moves up so that she kisses Tracy. The makeout session lasts until Tracy flips the positions. She sits up above Carol in a doggy style position.

“We have to get your clothes off,” Tracy says as she latches on to Carol. Carol throws her shirt off and quickly takes off her jeans. Tracy learns from Carol did and does the same exact thing which gets Carol moaning in pleasure. Tracy tries to replicate but with her being a rookie there are somethings she’ll have to learn on the way. Carol brings up Tracy and they cuddle.

“How’s that for experiments,” Carol says proudly. The two stare at the ceiling.

“Well I think I know who I am now,” Tracy says.

“And what’s that”

“I’m yours,” Tracy says. Truth be told Carol wasn’t expecting that.

“The night isn’t over yet,” Carol says as she smashes their lips together. The night was still young indeed for these two and they weren’t wasting a single second of it.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had finally came up. Their room had smelled like sex and sweat. Tracy had woke up first. The two had spooned with surprisingly Tracy being a big spoon. Now she had a good view of Carol’s backside. She noticed her tattoos and some of her scars. There was a “CAPTAIN” Tattoo in army letters with a butterfly on her lower backside. Tracy softly touched Carol’s scars. After she pulled Carol with her. She planted kisses on Carol and then she starts to wake.

“Baby” Tracy whispers. Carol flips so that she’s looking at the ceiling. Tracy reaches so her head is on Carol’s chest and her arm around her body. The two lay there and think. Until Tracy gets up

“Hey, where are u going,” Carol asks. Tracy’s nude body arouses Carol. 

“I’m going to take a shower” Tracy starts. She flaunts her amazing body to Carol and immediately gets her hot. Carol launches herself off the bed and pushes Tracy against the wall and attacks her lips. The two females picking up right where they started. Eventually, they stop and they rush to have amazing shower sex. When the two exit 

“Hey remember to break up with you're boyfriend,” Carol says. She Puts on some panties and jeans while staring at Tracy’s body. The way Tracy’s curves fit when she puts on her clothes. It makes Carol debate whether she wants to go out or not. Tracy walks over to Carol 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll handle that” Tracy says. She kisses Carol’s cheek. Carol had been given the week off to blow off some steam so she’s gonna use every second. 

“Where are we going,” Tracy asks the older woman. Carol had wanted to surprise the girl. She wanted to treat the girl and give her a small glimpse at what her life is gonna be from now on.

“That’s for me to know” Carol replies. Carol pecks a kiss on the girl and the two left to her Audi. The two get in and Carol drives to the nearest outlet store. Tracy had decided to plug in her aux. She asked first though. She started singing along and began to text her boyfriend soon to be ex. She told him that “they needed to talk” which usually is code for were breaking up. When they finally reached the outlet mall. The two exited and Carol immediately grabbed Tracy letting everyone here know that “this one is mine”. The two had walked together. Sometimes people would give them weird looks. They had finally reached their destination. Victoria Secret.

“Babe why did we stop,” Tracy asks. She has a weird feeling she knows why but still. Carol turns to face the young woman.

“Well baby, you are gonna pick some stuff you want,” Carol says. Tracy doesn’t feel right about this.

“But Carol, you don’t need to me buy me anything, plus it’ll make me feel guilty,” Tracy says with a frown. This made Carol frown.

“Aw babe,” Carol starts. She hugs the girl.

“How about we make a deal, I buy you this and you buy us dinner” Carol proposes. Tracy nods and the two walk-in. The two look while Tracy doing most of the looking and Carol doing more of the imagining. Carol had grabbed a bag for her. Tracy had looked around the store and found cute short shorts and some pink and black panties and a cute shirt. She grabbed a some leggings and boy was Carol really reconsidering where she was at right now. She only contained dirty thoughts. Next was lingerie. Tracy had seen some that she hoped would blow Carol’s brains out. But she wanted to surprise Carol so she sent her to one of the fitting rooms. She saw one that looked amazing and went into Carol’s room. 

“Honey, I need you to close your eyes,” Tracy says. Carol whimpers in disappointment but she does. With that Tracy begins to take off her clothes. This makes Carol gasps in excitement. Tracy puts on her lingerie set. She bends down and grabs Carols hands off her face and puts them on her hips.

“Open up” Tracy whispers out. Carol opens her eyes and sees the most beautiful person she had ever seen. The set was black and was open and showed off Tracy’s tight abs with black strings connecting the two sides. But hugged all of her curves. Tracy turns and gives Carol an amazing look at her cute but.

“So do you like it,” Tracy asks. Carol immediately grabs Tracy and kisses her hard and rough. Her hands moving down to her butt. Carol gropes the girl which makes Tracy moan in delight.

“Does that answer you’re questioning?” Carol says. Tracy nods. The two pay for everything and head to the food court. The two had ordered Panda Express. Tracy paid and the two took their meals and their bags to Carol’s Audi. When they got inside they could help but make out with each other. They both had to keep it in their pants because they were in public. But not Tracy had to end things with her boyfriend for good

Carol parked her car on the street in front of the complex. Tracy and Mark had been together since senior of high school. But things change and to be honest Things were falling anyways. Carol gave her a quick kiss for support and Tracy got out and went up to face the music. The flight of stairs had been longer than usual. She kept on thinking about how this would play out and tried to make a script but in the end, she decided to wing it. When she reached her apartment she used her key probably for the last time and saw Mark staring at the door. He too knew what was about to happen.

“Hey” Tracy whispers.

“Hey” Mark whispers back. Mark knew that this day would eventually come. He just didn’t think it would be so soon. The two don’t say anything for a while and just stand in the silence.

“I’m sorry,” Tracy says sadly.

“It’s alright, the love died way before this” Mark replies while looking at the ground. The two didn’t have much to say.

“I can give you the apartment if you need it,” Mark says dryly. 

“I have a friend that owes me a favor, so I’ll just crash at her place,” Tracy says. It felt weird referring to Carol as a friend. The two finally had the courage to look at each other in the eye. Their faces both showing guilt sadness, anger, and regret. Guilt for not saying something sooner. Sadness for leaving each other. Anger for letting this last this long. And Regret not trying hard enough. Tracy walked over to Mark and gave him a hug. Probably the last one she would ever give like this. After the two don’t talk or mention each other. Tracy gets all of her stuff and puts them in garbage bags. She had 3 garbage bags worth. One for clothes, one for shoes and one for accessories. When she finally reached Carol’s Audi. Carol got out and helped her with her stuff. When she was finished the car ride was silent. Carol knew that she needed some time. But she at least let her presence be known. She grabbed Tracy’s hand and squeezed it hard. When they reached a red light. Carol quickly kissed Tracy’s cheek. The two had reached the apartment and they brought everything into Carol’s loft. When they finished Carol grabbed Tracy and lifted her up. To honest Tracy didn’t want sex right now. And Carol knew this so she took her to her living room where they just sat. The two looked at each other in the eyes. Tracy felt horrible. She basically had lied to her ex and it’s not like he was a terrible person. And Carol knew that feeling

“It’s okay to let it out Baby” Carol whispers. Tracy nodded. The two just sat there until 

“Babe this might be a weird question to ask” Carol starts.

“But sexuality wise where are you” Carol finishes. Tracy needed to think because she loved pussy and she loved meat.

“That’s kind of confusing for me because I love you're pussy, but I also like meat,” Tracy says.

“Well, what if I could give you both” Carol says.

“Than I would say you're perfect,” Tracy says. She’s perfectly all right.


	3. Chapter 3

OH GOD YES”. Those were some of the words that Tracy Stevenson was moaning out. Right now Tracy was getting fucked on Carol’s Counter with a big 10-inch strapon cock. Carol thrusts in and out repeatedly. Carol kissed all along the young girl’s body. She picked up her pacing.

“OH GOD, PLEASE BABY” Tracy shouted out. Carol heard her pleas and went even faster 

“OH YES, PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME” Tracy yelled. Carol squeezed their bodies and thrust. Tracy held on tight and starting scratching Carol’s back. As she scratched she felt Carol’s scars on her back. That made the night even hotter. Carol pumped and pumped into Tracy cumed all over her thick cock. Tracy was panting hard and trying to catch her breath from the high. Carol being the energy fused woman that she is immediately going back but Tracy cuts her off tiredly.

“Babe, I am so tired right now,” Tracy says through gasps. She gets off the counter and tries to walk towards the bedroom but stumbles a bit. Carol follows behind. Tracy reaches the bed and tiredly gets in.

“Baby, let's’ cuddle” Tracy yawns out tiredly. Tracy was very tired and had already begun drifting.

“I’ll be back babe,” Carol says. She plants a kiss on Tracy’s forehead. She had walked out and locked the door behind her. Because no one else could see what she was about to read. She quickly took off her strap and put on her clothes. She grabbed the S.H.I.E.L.D folder that had been delivered today. She began to read what her next assignment was.

“You know ms. Danvers, I never would’ve picked you for the relationship type” A voice says. Carol gets up quickly and aimed her hand that glows at the sound of the voice. The voices come out and it’s none other than Nick Fury director or at least former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She brings down her hand.

“Sorry Nick, I’ve just been a bit on edge,” Carol says. Nick walks up to Carol and they hug.

“So how has vacation been going,” Carol asks. 

“It’s been nice, but I need to get back in the action,” Fury says. Yep, that’s Nick. Always looking for the next bad guy to take down.

“Their’s the Nick I know,” Carol says jokingly. 

“So what brings you to mi casa,” Carol asks.

“I’m here to brief you on you're next mission,” Fury says. Carol looks confused and showcases the file. Fury takes the file and throws it on the ground.

“Listen we have some reports that hydra had infiltrated a couple of colleges in each state” Fury starts.

“So since you're new here, we’re sending you undercover as a professor at NYU” Fury finishes. Well, this was interesting. It would be fun to be undercover but she didn’t want to be a dam teacher.

“Do I have to be a teacher?” Carol says as she groans. Fury chuckles.

“Believe it or not, this was not my decision this one comes from all the way up top,” Fury says. He gets up and begins to walk towards the window.

“How do we know we can trust them, Nick,” Carol asks. He takes a long breath.

“We don’t”. The light flickers on and off and Than he is gone. Almost like he’s batman.


	4. Chapter 4

When Tracy woke up she didn’t feel Carol’s warmth near her body. She looked and didn’t find her in their bed. She walked out and saw Carol leaning against the rails and looking out. She walked and hugged behind her.

“You weren’t in bed” Tracy whispers. She heard Carol mumble out a “sorry”. Tracy hadn’t been wearing any clothes so Carol felt Tracy’s nipples on her back. The two leaned until they felt a gust of wind hit them. The air hitting their skin. The two went inside and Monday had officially hit them. The semester had officially begun.

“Babe, I will be seeing you after class,” Tracy says. She walks into the room and gets on her clothes. Carol walks into the room and leans against the door and she admires Tracy from head to toe. Boy was she lucky,

“Tracy, there's something I need to tell you,” Carol starts. Tracys head comes up and she gives Carol her undefined attention.

“Before I arrived in Los Angeles, I had applied for a job here”. Tracy looks confused, what did this have to do with me.

“It was a teaching job ,” Carol squeaks out.Tracy didn’t think much of it. So what if Carol was gonna be a teacher.

“What was it for, High school or something else?” Tracy asks. She looked at the clock and she needed to get to class.

“Not exactly,” Carol squeaks out.

5 minutes later.

“You're meaning to tell me that you're teaching at my school” Tracy yelled in frustration. She had been pacing around for a couple of minutes now.

“I didn’t know you back then,” Carol says. The younger girl needed to figure out how this was gonna work out.

“What are you teaching?” Tracy asks softly. 

“Psychology” Carol says. That helped Tracy out and took a huge breather. Tracy was finished and ready. She was about to walk out but Carol stopped her and grabbed her hand.

“Hey, I’m sorry” She says. She plants her head against the girl's chest. Tracy brings her hand up and starts going through Carol’s hair.

“It’s not your fault” Tracy whispers. 

“I would stay but I need to go,” Tracy says.

“I do too actually, do you want a ride?” Carol asks. Tracy thinks about the pros and cons of doing this. One she will be seen with a professor. A new professor to be exact. The pro’s are that she won’t make it to class late.  
“Alright let’s go”. Carol grabbed her keys and Kissed her girl quickly and moved to her vehicle.

When the two arrived. They quickly departed. But when Tracy was walking down the hall with students around her. She heard a ping go off. It was her phone, she took it out and saw a message from 

“Baby, Mamma”. The message had written, “Good Luck Baby on your new start. I know we're at least a week into our relationship, but there's just something about us that I feel could be the start of a beautiful relationship. Love your Baby Momma”. That was just what she needed to start her day. She entered the lecture hall and took a seat. She was ready. Her professor walked in. He was a short guy, Didn’t have shoes and had weird clothes, and wonky hair. He carried a bag. Everyone was kind of weirded out.

“Hello class, I am your professor, but you may call me Aaron”. Ah this was gonna be a good year.


End file.
